The Nearness Of You
by Liz20
Summary: Just a little bit of foof set to 'The Nearness Of You' by Norah Jones...


The Nearness Of You  
  
Summary: L/M POV.mere foof (..  
  
Notes: This is just a foofy little ficlet that came to me whilst listening to Norah Jones' album and realised it was perfect for a POV fic set to a beautiful song. Btw, this hasn't been beta'd, so if you spot anything that doesn't look/sound right, I would be happy to correct it for you (. Also, it helps if you listen to the song at the same time - just sets the mood a little.  
  
Disclaimer: Not my song, not my characters - just borrowing them for a little while.  
  
It's not the pale moon that excites me  
  
That thrills and delights me, oh no  
  
It's just the nearness of you  
  
Life is pretty damn good right now. Here I am, sat outside with Marie in my arms, the sun shinin', cow roastin' on an open flame and some girl with a beautiful voice singin' outta the stereo on the patio. Yeah, call me a pansy-ass if ya like, but it don't get much better than this. 'Course, it would be helped if I didn't have One-Eye glarin' at me like he wishes he could blast my ass inta next week. Not that I give a shit o' course, but I think its bothering Marie a little. Speaking of which.  
  
"You ok there, darlin'?"  
  
"Mmm.I'm good thanks - you make a good sun lounger."  
  
Ha. That ought to stop Scooter's glare now - he clearly heard her. I think he's still smartin' after Jeannie dropped him to go after me when I got back from that waste-o'-time trip to Canada and moved in permanently. Heh, the look on Marie's face when she opened her door to find me standin' there - pure shock I'd say, judgin' by the way her jaw was hangin' open for a full minute before she grabbed me in a hug that nearly squeezed the life outta me. Jeannie's face was a picture too, but not a nice one; when she realised I just plain wasn't interested in her and that she'd dropped Scooted for nothin', she gave Marie an' me this nasty look that's made me glad I wasn;t interested in her anymore. No, what really got my attention when I got back was Marie. Somehow, in the two years I had been gone, kid- Marie had upped and gone and left hot-as-hell-touchable-legal-Marie in her place. Boy, did that cold setting on the shower get a lot of use in those weeks when I first got back. Not that we're doin' anything now - she may be legal but I still don't think she's ready yet. Still havin' trouble keepin' the latest head-lodger in control, some woman named Carol. Nah, I'm just gonna let her grow up a little, wait for her to get her head in order before we start that kinda relationship. For now, just havin' her in my arms, the bare skin of her shoulders touchin' mine and knowing that she'll always be mine no matter what, is enough. But she knows I love her - always has I think.  
  
It isn't your sweet conversation  
  
That brings this sensation, oh no  
  
It's just the nearness of you  
  
When I opened my door that morning, Logan was the last person I expected to be standing there. To say I was surprised would be the understatement of the year. I think I must have stood there for a whole minute just staring at him before I nearly crushed him to death in a hug (I'm still getting used to the whole 'super-strength' thing), squealing about how/why/when he had returned and how long he would be staying. He just smiled and sat me down on my bed and gave me a speech that he had clearly been practising about how he had always loved me, would give his life for me, and that he had returned for me to wait for me to be ready. I think I may have cried a little when he said that, but good tears - my heart was ready to burst with joy when he told me all those things. I told him I was ready right then, that I loved him too and would do anything, and he got this really dark look in his eyes that made me shiver all over and he kissed me, just lightly on the lips, and said 'no, give yourself time to grow up and sort your head out first, I'll still be here, waiting for you' (well, something like that anyway, only with more growling and 'your mine' 's in it). We had a long conversation then about how things would be and how long we should wait (until I got Carol sorted out and I got my diploma) and then we just went to sleep in my bed with a few kisses. That was 8 months ago, and I'll be graduating in just 6 weeks and managed to Carol under control not long after Logan came back and moved in with me. Although I think we would have been ok had we gone right into relationshippy stuff right away, I'm glad we waited a while - everyone's gotten used to him being back (well, except Scott, but I don't think he'll ever be happy about Logan being here) and we've been like best friends/almost-lovers since. I'm happy, deliriously happy and completely and utterly head over heels in love with Logan. Things really couldn't get any better.  
  
When you're in my arms and I feel you so close to me  
  
All my wildest dreams come true  
  
I need no soft lights to enchant me  
  
If you'll only grant me the right  
  
To hold you ever so tight  
  
And to feel in the night the nearness of you.  
  
((So what do you think? I know its very short, and I'm not entirely sure about it, but I just had to write it or the bunny attatched to my already bunny-covered posterior would have gotten worse, lol.)) 


End file.
